


Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wizards are assholes. Others are werewolves. Some are both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gotta get myself to Hogwarts where everyone thinks I'm cool.

Stiles never really looks forward to going back to school. It means another year away from his dad who already works too hard and usually is on the edge of mortal peril by just working for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Owls aren't enough throughout the year. Stiles wishes he was a Muggle so he could stay home. Like his mom. But even that didn't save her. All the magic in the world couldn't save her.

"You're making that face again," says Scott trying to loop his tie around his neck. The train is rushing through the countryside like a speeding bullet making it almost impossible to enjoy the scenery.

"What face?" Stiles says and tugs at his tie. The cabin feels stuffy.

"That _I should steal a broom and fly home_ face." Scott's given up on his tie and loosely tied both ends together. He looks like a dork.

"I only did that once," mutters Stiles.

Scott grins at his best friend. "And nearly got flattened by the Whomping Willow."

"That tree is a menace," mutters Stiles. "It just proves my theory that the teachers are sadists."

"Chocolate frog?"

"You know, food can't solve everything," says Stiles morosely.

"But it can help," says Scott and because he's a good friend, he carries an endless supply of candy in his robes. Stiles isn't even in the mood to deal with the complexity of eating chocolate frogs and settles for some of the Muggle candy Scott's mom sends him off with. He's really rethinking the whole Muggle idea, M&M's alone would be worth it.

"I got another Dumbledore and a Christopher Argent," sighs Scott as he flicks through his cards.

"Chris Argent? Allison's dad?" asks Stiles, the candy in his mouth turning sour. "Man, they make cards for just about anyone."

\---

The welcoming feast puts Stiles in an even fouler mood. The food doesn't help and neither does the sight of the always delectable Lydia Martin. Though it can be the fact that she is attached at the lips to her boyfriend. A Hufflepuff of all choices! That alone makes Stiles decide against dessert. Also, he can't sit with Scott because Professor Harris is being a stickler for tradition. So he's stuck at the Ravenclaw table trying not to die of boredom. Even Danny is ignoring him.

At the first sign of the professors retreating, leaving the hall under the supervision of the newly minted Head Boy, Derek Hale, and Head Girl, Kate Argent, along with the rest of the prefects, he bolts from his seat and makes a bee-line to the Gryffindor table.

"And I'm sure to make Seeker this year," says Scott to a smiling Allison.

Slinging his arm over Scott, Stiles pulls his friend up from the bench. "You done Scott? You look done. Mind if I borrow Scott, Allison?"

"I wasn't -" glares Scott but Allison just laughs.

"Just bring him back in one piece, I wouldn't want our future Quidditch star to be injured before the season even starts."

"Not a scratch! I promise!"

\---

Tromping through the woods should have been easier that it is but Scott is whining about Allison.

"Dude, you totally cock-blocked me there!"

Stiles doesn't want to have this conversation. He wants to be back in Beacon Hills with his dad, arguing about cholesterol and whether the States have a chance at the Cup this year.

"Don't worry, she totally digs you," Stiles says as he pushes a branch out of the way.

"You think?" Scott asks, hopeful. And Stiles sighs internally because his whole summer has been full of owls asking the same question repeatedly.

"Yes," Stiles says. "The quicker you help me get out of here, the sooner you'll be back in your Tower mooning over Allison."

Scott snaps his head sharply. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

The forest is silent. Not even a owl calling out into the night.

"Exactly," replies Scott. "We shouldn't be here! It's the Forbidden Forest for a reason, Stiles! We're going to get into so much trouble and I'll never get to try out for the team! Professor Finstock already has it out for me."

"Relax, I'm sure it was nothing, just help me get off of the school's grounds to Apparate," says Stiles with confidence.

The silence of the forest is broken by an unearthly howl. Stiles and Scott share a stupefied look before breaking out into a run. The ground shakes and a deep growl seems to be getting closer by the second.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" wheezes Scott fumbling for his inhaler as he runs.

"Just keep running!" says Stiles, he can see the tree line in the distance. Scott's startled yell makes him lose focus and fall on an exposed tree root.

A shadowy figure has his friend pinned down to the ground and without a thought he yells the first thing that comes to mind.

"Aguamenti!"

Water rushes from his wand onto the beast startling it back, giving Scott enough time to make a break for it. Once they break from the forest, the beast is no longer chasing them. Stiles looks like he went ten rounds with the forest floor and lost while Scott's robes are torn at the side, leaving a dark stain.

"What was that thing?" asks Scott, his breath labored to the point of wheezing.

Stiles is staring at his friend's once white dress shirt become a crimson mess.

"I think it was a werewolf."

He can't pull his eyes away from the scratch. It looks like a bite mark.

"What?" Scott gasps, wincing as his side pulls making the wound bleed more.

Before they have time to process the idea, the school's doors swing open to reveal a scowling Head Boy. Stiles steps in front of Scott to hide the bite wound.

"What are you two doing out?" The infamous Derek Hale growls out.

Stiles doesn't know much about Derek Hale aside from what he's seen in his dad's case files and the rumors flying around about his family. He has no idea what Dumbledore was thinking when he decided to make a Hale Head Boy but then again he also decided to give an Argent the same power. Kate is a girl with some serious issues. Her smile creeps Stiles out. Stiles likes Allison but her family is a pretty shady lot of Slytherins. There's a reason she's the first to be ever sorted to Gryffindor.

"We enjoy moonlight walks," Stiles quips and tries not to buckle at the force of Derek's piercing blue glare. He's got to get Scott back to Ravenclaw Tower without anyone noticing.

"It's a full moon, students are forbidden to be out on school grounds," declares Derek like he's trying to reign himself in. Glancing at Stiles' robes and seeing Scott's loosely hanging tie, he frowns. "Twenty points from Ravenclaw and thirty points from Gryffindor for following such idiocy."

Stiles squawks in disbelief. "Twenty?" Lydia is going to kill him. She'll make it look like an accident.

"Forty," Derek growls and his nose twists abruptly like he's smelt something foul. "Report to the infirmary. I'd rather not see a Gryffindor bleed out on the school's steps, no matter how idiotic he is."

Scott just gives a weak glare but he's leaning quite heavily onto Stiles.

Derek gives them one more look before disappearing in a swirl of black robes.

\----

They bypass the infirmary and head straight to Ravenclaw. Stiles isn't going to risk running into Derek again. He can't afford the House points.

Stiles is glad that Danny isn't in the dorm. He's probably already in the library studying or hanging out with Hufflepuffs. Danny's awesome like that. Everyone likes him. Stiles thinks even Slytherins write love poems about Danny.

Scott collapses onto the bed with an achy groan.

"Scott, don't fall asleep," Stiles begs. He pushes open his friend's robes and sees the violent bite standing out mockingly from Scott's pale chest. "Oh I hate it when I'm right."

Taking his wand out he uses one of the basic cleansing charm his dad taught him which makes the bite look better. Scott doesn't even protest when Stiles rolls him over.

"Episkey," Stiles murmurs and the bite becomes more violent causing Scott to scream before his entire body shudders. Stiles doesn't risk trying that again. "Hang in there Scott."

Scott gives a weak groan before slipping into unconsciousness.

Stiles stumbles to the washroom to get a wet facecloth. Placing it on his friend's forehead, he grabs a chair to stand vigil.

\---

Stiles is startled awake by a sharp shake.

"What time is it?" he mumbles blearily. His neck feels stiff and his bones feel achy from sleeping in the chair.

"About twenty minutes before class," replies Danny who's standing over him with his arms crossed considering Stiles like he's an especially trying Arithmancy problem. "Was there a reason you decided not to sleep in your bed?"

"My bed?" Stiles says, squinting at Danny before jumping up with a start. "Scott!"

He turns to his empty bed which didn't look slept in. Maybe it was a dream. A really vivid and horrible dream.

"I saw him in the dining hall," says Danny. "Get changed Stilinski. I wouldn't want us to lose anymore House points because of you. Lydia wasn't too happy that Ravenclaw was already in the red before the semester even started."

Stiles winces already trying to pat down the wrinkles of his robes with his hands.

"But you saw Scott? Was he OK?" he finishes straightening his tie. It's not perfect but it'll have to do.

Danny frowns. "I guess. Looked tired. What did you guys do last night?"

"Nothing illegal!" replies Stiles with a fake laugh.

Danny squints at him before shaking his head. "Whatever. I don't want to know. Just try not to lose more points today. I hear the new Head Boy is on a war path for you."

"Yeah, no problem," says Stiles grabbing his bag. He needs to find Scott before classes start.

\----

He grabs Scott just before he gets onto the staircase.

"Scott!" he hisses. "Where did you go last night?"

He's already trying to untuck Scott's shirt to see the damage. A gaggle of First Years give them a wide berth.

"It's gone," says Scott, hitting Stiles' hands away.

"What do you mean gone?" Stiles frowns. It was impossible to heal last night. Stiles considers himself an expert at healing charms - too bad they're never tested on them. He'd definitely get an Outstanding.

"I woke up and it wasn't there anymore! Like magic," Scott says.

"It can't be like magic, we're wizards," says Stiles shaking Scott's shoulders. "This is worse than I thought. Lycanthropy bites-"

"Don't say it!" rushes Scott in a faux whisper looking at the paintings. "No one can know! I'll be thrown out of school!"

Stiles winces. Since the war, wizards aren't really pro werewolf. Fenrir Greyback pretty much screwed over werewolves everywhere.

"I'll think of something," says Stiles. "Don't worry, I'm a Ravenclaw!"

"Who's failing Potions," mutters Scott.

"Wow, pot calling kettle there buddy. Your grades are worse than mine."

Stiles is thankful that he got Scott to smile at that. It's going to be a long day.

\---

Stiles spends the remainder of the day avoiding Lydia which is hard seeing as they share every class and trying to think of ways to help Scott. It's a relief to sit down for dinner. Though Scott and Stiles end up leaving the dining hall early mainly because Scott is freaking out and Derek Hale is glaring holes into the back of Stiles' head. It's a little off-putting.

Stiles drags Scott to the Astronomy Tower because it's not like they can talk about this in either of their common rooms. He brings firewhiskey. After the day they've had, they need it.

"I have a plan," declares Stiles taking another gulp of firewhiskey.

"I'm not going to like this plan, am I?" asks Scott, staring out into the distance where the giant squid is flailing about in the lake.

"No, it's only slightly illegal," says Stiles, swaying in the same relaxed motion as the squid.

"Slightly illegal?" squawks Scott. "I'm already in trouble!"

"Relax, buddy. It's only like a Knut's worth of time in Azkaban at the most," says Stiles. "And it'd be me taking all the risks, thank you very much."

"Oh no! Whatever you're thinking, just stop. You're drunk," says Scott and he makes a grab for the bottle only to have Stiles topple over in a heap, cradling the firewhiskey.

"Am I? Maybe that's why I can't feel my feet," muses Stiles lifting his left leg and shaking it. "What were we talking about?"

"Staying out of Azkaban," mutters Scott.

"Yeah!" Stiles perks up. "I'll just become an Animagus."

"Oh, when you put it that way, it sounds sooo easy."

Scott grabs the bottle from his friend. Maybe if he drinks it fast enough he can trick his new werewolf metabolism into thinking that it's drunk. Plus, Stiles is already past the point of no return.

"And I'll help you control it and no one will be the wiser," says Stiles. "Not even pretty boy Hale."

"Now I know you're drunk."

"Are you saying I'm not attractive?"

Scott decides to finish the bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year we'll take everybody by storm, stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm.

It begins with research. Much like most projects a Ravenclaw decides to tackle. Though Stiles is partial to Muggle quills. Apparently highlighters are the bane of Madame Pince's existence such that Stiles has taken to making them invisible. Though they are now nearly impossible to find when he needs them. Danny nearly broke his wrist slipping on them.

He's got scrolls outlining the whole Animagus thing by supper except he can't find Scott. Not surprising since they didn't share any classes today what with Ravenclaw and Slytherins being study buddies for Potions and Arithmancy. He's lucky Danny doesn't mind him zoning out during class. Or copying his meticulous notes after. Lydia's more free with the Bat-Bogey hex than anyone he's ever met when he tries to look over her shoulder.

But Scott never misses a meal. So he does a one-eighty back towards the Gryffindor Tower and almost collides into Lydia Martin. Danny isn't far behind.

"Stilinski!" she growls and he's not even lulled into a euphoric state on how she remembers his name this time.

"Lydia! Light of my life!"

She grabs his loosely knotted tie with her gleaming manicured nails and almost chokes him. "You want to explain to me why Hufflepuff is leading in House points?" she growls. "Hufflepuff!"

"Jackson got a tutor?" he hazards with a gasp of air. Danny puts a placating hand on her shoulder.

"Lydia," Danny calmly murmurs.

She lets his tie go and Stiles loosens it with all his might, he knows there will be marks. Sadly of the non brag worthy kind.

"What is Ravenclaw known for?" she asks, and Stiles really should learn when to keep quiet. Her question was most likely rhetorical.

"Our mad Yule ball dance skills?"

Danny shakes his head in silent laughter and Lydia's face turns an unattractive shade of red.

"We're _Ravenclaw_. We've won the House Cup every year since I was sorted," she glares, thrusting her wand at his chest and he takes a cautionary step back. "I will not have that streak ruined by you and your half-wit friend."

"Hey now, he's really quite witty-"

"Evaporate small person," she glares.

"Gone. Disappeared. You got it," he babbles, walking backwards down the hall. "You smell amazing!" he calls out when he's out of hex range.

He still hears her growl of frustration. It's still hot. There's probably something wrong with him for thinking that.

\---

"Hey Allison!" He catches the dark-haired Gryffindor belle on the stairs outside the Fat Lady. "Have you seen Scott?"

Her pinched frown tells him everything.

"Stiles! Thank Merlin! I was just coming to find you," she says in a relieved tone. "Scott's missing."

Missing. His brain derails to a million possibilities all of which end with Scott on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"He ran off right after class, I think something's wrong," she says, her face awash with worry. "I mean, Professor Finstock was really hard on him, but not anymore than usual."

"Right," Stiles drawls out. "You know, Allison, I think I know where he is. And he wouldn't want you to worry. What with trying to keep up his manly mystique."

"You think?" she asks, her face losing some of that tenseness. "Please tell him I have his book bag. He tore off without taking it."

"You're a real peach, Allison," Stiles says, patting her on the shoulder. He turns back to head down the corridor. "I take back all I said about your family!"

He runs off.

"Thanks," she says slowly. "Wait. What did you mean by that? Stiles? Stiles!"

\---

He skids to a stop near Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor and shoots a look down the hallway in both directions. The coast looks clear, what with everyone at supper in the Great Hall. He taps the statue of Boris the Bewildered awake and mumbles the password under his breath.

"Scott?" he calls. "You in here, buddy?"

The mermaid in the painting of the far wall is giggling. He shoots her a saucy wink that has her flipping her tail. He heads towards the showers. The steam makes him squint for a minute to get his bearings before he sees the curled up frame of his friend in the corner.

"Save some of the hot water for the rest of the castle," he comments and Scott's head shoots up from his crouch.

"I nearly turned in class," Scott warbles mournfully.

Stiles rubs the palms of his hands into his eyes and settles near the entrance to the showers on the cool tile, his back to his friend.

"But you didn't," Stiles says. "I'd count that as a win."

"A win?" Scott chokes out.

"Hey, don't drown in there."

The water shuts off and Scott emerges from the showers with a dark maroon robe, his hair matted to his head.

"I thought I was safe till next full moon," he says. "You say I would."

"I took the liberty of bullshitting you."

"You lied to me."

"Wasn't lies, it was just - bullshit," he argues. "Don't worry, for Merlin's sake. You controlled it. We just need to practice. I mean I've read that some werewolves can control the shift."

"Read where? Stiles, you promised you'd stay out of the restricted section," Scott chides.

"Relax! Mrs. Norris loves me," Stiles says with wide eyes.

"So you think I can control it?" Scott mumbles.

"Maybe?" Stiles answers and backtracks at Scott's glare, it looked a little wild. "A lot of werewolf lore isn't recorded. Greyback destroyed the Ministry's documents in the war and the only source that wizards use now is that hack Lockhart."

"Wait, so we're going into this blind?" gapes Scott.

"More nearsighted."

"Just great," Scott huffs sourly.

"Clearly you've never worn glasses."

\---

"I want it be a velociraptor," Stiles declares over breakfast. Scott doesn't lose any speed at eating in shooting down the idea.

"It can't be a dinosaur."

"Not just any dinosaur," Stiles says with pride. "A velociraptor."

Scott glares at his friend. "That's like painting a giant target on our backs, a dinosaur running around the Scottish moors," he says hysterically drawing the looks of a couple early bird first year Hufflepuffs.

"Velociraptors," Stiles says again, like it will sound better if repeated.

"No," Scott says vehemently, his eyes flashing molten amber.

"Urgh, fine, I'll think of something else," Stiles sighs morosely. He'd rather not have Scott wolf out in the Great Hall.

"Preferably not something I could eat," Scott comments as he continues to eat his weight in bacon.

Stiles winces.

"I like the way you think Scotty," he says. "So I guess a T-Rex is out of the question?"

"Stiles!"

"Ok fine, spoil my fun why don't you," Stiles huffs. "What's the point of having magic if you have to limit yourself?"

He grabs the jam and slathers an ungodly amount of strawberry preserve onto his toast.

"That means no penguins either."

"Oh come on!" he says, his toast flinging across the Great Hall, landing in a Slytherin's porridge. "They are the emperors of the snow! I may as well pick something lame like a mountain lion."

Scott merely raises his left eyebrow.

"How else am I going to find out if mermaids are under the lake?" Stiles pouts. "I really think you're messing with me."

"Just pick something, the next full moon is-"

"Don't worry. Merlin's pants," Stiles mutters with a wave.

"Just be a mountain lion," says Scott.

"One does not simply _become_ a mountain lion Scott."

"It has to be something big," Scott frowns, thinking back to the werewolf they saw in the forest.

"Oh, great, _someone_ becomes a werewolf and suddenly they're king of the forest."

Stiles ducks to avoid being hit with porridge. Slytherins. No sense of humor. At least Scott's smiling.

\---

They're on the Quidditch pitch because Scott almost wolfs out again in Charms. Stiles manages to convince Danny to give him the key to the Ravenclaw's Quidditch shed. He makes Scott lug out the crates.

"Ok, we need to work on your control," says Stiles. He's already put on the Keeper's padding, so he'll have some protection if Scott decides to jump start the full moon lunacy.

"Just let the Bludgers hit you," Stiles declares, releasing the balls from their restraints. He swings a bat in his hand.

The first ball goes directly to Scott's shoulder.

"Ow," yelps Scott as he's bowled over. "How is this supposed to help me?"

"Stay calm," says Stiles. "If you can control wolfing out here, in class with Finstock yelling at you should be a piece of delicious cake."

A Bludger veers towards him and he hits it directly at his friend's stomach. "My aim is getting pretty good."

"So glad you are enjoying this," Scott moans from the ground.

They get a pretty good rhythm going and Scott's eyes haven't gone molten yellow yet. Stiles is pretty optimistic.

"What are you two doing here?" growls Derek Hale, appearing from the Gryffindor locker room.

"Practicing?"

Derek's eyes flash electric blue in the darkness. Stiles blinks and it's gone before he knows it. Weird. Maybe he needs to get his eyes checked.

"Fifteen points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor," Derek bites out.

"Hey! We're allowed to be out here," argues Stiles.

"Make that twenty and detention," Derek says.

Stiles' protest dies in his throat. Lydia really will kill him this time.

"Clean this up."

Derek shoots Scott a hard look from where he's sprawled on the ground before fixing his gaze on Stiles. His nose twitches in a weird half sneeze before his eyes widen in disbelief. Stiles idly wonders if he still smells from that potion accident earlier on in the day. Derek just looks like he's having another aneurysm. He's gone before Stiles can comment on his face getting stuck that way.

"You know, I spent five years without bumping into Hale now it's like he's got a permanent Point Me on me."

"Maybe he likes you," says Scott getting up from the ground, grass stains all over his robes.

"I think we've already established that I'm not attractive to gay guys," glares Stiles, gesturing at his body. "Plus isn't Hale having weird hate sex with Kate Argent?"

"No, Allison said they broke up," says Scott. "Something about irreconcilable differences."

"Was one of them Kate being crazy?" hazards Stiles.

"Kate's not crazy," defends Scott.

"Oh and she just _happens_ to find Unforgivable Curses fascinating."

" _You_ find them fascinating," counters Scott.

"No, I find them challenging," responses Stiles. He's been working on shielding charms all summer. "And you're telling me Kate Argent doesn't freak you out at all?"

Scott shrugs not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," says Stiles, bumping elbows with his friend. "Allison's the only good apple from that orchard."

His friend has a dazed look about him, Stiles idly wonders if he was hit too hard with the Bludgers.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Scott's goofy smile is answer enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fudged all the ages. Yeah, deal with it. Let's make Kate Allison's cousin. Sound good? Oh and I combined both Teen Wolf and Harry Potter's idea of werewolves. And my own. If everyone else can do it, why can't I? And to all those kind awesome people who volunteered their time to be my beta, I totally chickened out so it's unbeta'd, so be kind! Comments are love! There are probably a load of mistakes. Urgh. I wrote it on my iPad and it kept auto-completing me in the weirdest ways. I can't believe I wrote this, seriously. Every fandom needs more Harry Potter fic. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!! (I deserve treats for two updates, right?) It's been ages since I updated this, and half the chapter was lying on my computer. So! Updates! I ate too much candy! /o\

**Author's Note:**

> I fudged all the ages. Yeah, deal with it. Let's make Kate Allison's cousin. Sound good? Oh and I combined both Teen Wolf and Harry Potter's idea of werewolves. Unbeta'd so be kind and I'm not sure if I should continue it but the idea was bouncing around my brain ever since I started writing [ Abracadabra](http://swing-set13.livejournal.com/119963.html), so voila! Comments are love! There are probably a load of mistakes. Urgh. I wrote it on my iPad and it kept auto-completing me in the weirdest ways. I can't believe I wrote this, seriously. Every fandom needs a Harry Potter fic.


End file.
